


¡Fiesta sorpresa para Maddy!

by Greed1940_UwU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greed1940_UwU/pseuds/Greed1940_UwU
Summary: Hashirama Senju es el mejor amigo de Madara Uchiha. El Senju quiere hacerle algo especial por su cumpleaños, pero no sabe qué, así que Mito le propone hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Y así comienza esta misión: Preparar una fiesta sorpresa para Maddy.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 7





	1. La idea

Era el primer lunes de diciembre. Las clases pasaban normales.

Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño atendía la clase atentamente, o, al menos, eso creían el profesor y sus compañeros. En realidad el pequeño niño no podía dejar de pensar en algo, o, más bien, en alguien. Un pequeño niño azabache era el dueño de sus pensamientos, claro, éste no tenía ni idea.

El joven Senju no pensaba en nada ni nadie más que en su amigo Madara. Ese joven que ocupaba el lugar de sus pensamientos a cada minuto, que, incluso, ocupaba un gran lugar en su corazón. Ese Uchiha del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, aquel chico que, incluso, se encontraba en cada uno de sus sueños.

Madara Uchiha. Ése era el nombre de aquel chico.

Hashirama no dejaba de observarlo, discretamente, claro está.

—Hashirama —llamó una pequeña niña pelirroja—. Oye, Hashirama —repetía la Uzumaki.

A pesar de los insistentes llamados de la chica su compañero seguía completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

La chica observó al punto en el cual estaba posada la mirada de su mejor amigo. Así descubrió lo que sucedía con el Senju.

—¿Ahora qué pasó con Madara? —dijo la chica esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Que yo sepa no ha pasado nada especial con Madara —dijo el Senju, con obvia falsedad reflejada en su voz.

—Ya enserio, Hashirama, ¿qué pasa?

—Te lo digo después, ¿por qué me llamabas?

—Entonces sí estabas escuchando, eh —dijo la chica con un aura asesina al descubrir que su amigo la estaba ignorando.

—Sí, sí —dijo el chico con un notable e irrespetuoso desinterés, aún mirando a cierto Uchiha.

—Ah —suspiró con desgana la pelirroja—, te llamé porque el profesor acaba de dejar un trabajo en pareja y quería preguntarte si lo hacemos juntos.

—Claro, claro.

—Ya me harté de que no me pongas atención —dijo la chica completamente enojada—. Te he dicho una y mil veces que lo que sientes por Madara es enfermizo.

—No es verdad, Mito, lo que siento por él es amor —se defendió indignado Hashirama.

—No, Hashirama, lo que sientes por él es obsesión.

—¡Mientes!

—Chicos, dentro de poco sonará el timbre, así que no desesperen —dijo el profesor al notar que varios de los alumnos ya querían irse.

El timbre suena y los alumnos salen disparados como rayos, aunque no todos. El profesor también se retira, dejando a los pocos alumnos que quedaban solos.

Hashirama, desde su lugar, seguía observando a Madara. El Uchiha aún no se había retirado, éste ordenaba tranquilamente su mochila para poder retirarse del colegio.

—Hashirama, ya vámonos —dijo la chica a su lado.

—Ah, sí, ya voy —dijo el Senju, sin apartar, ni por un segundo, su mirada de Madara.

—¡Hashirama, idiota, ya vámonos! —Le gritó Mito, ya enojada de la actitud del Senju.

La Uzumaki cogió al Senju de la muñeca y, sin otra opción, lo arrastró fuera del salón. Ya lejos de Madara, el Senju volvió en sí.

—Bien Hashirama, ¿Qué pasa con Madara?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí. Bueno verás dentro de veintiún días es el cumpleaños de Madara y tenía pensado hacerle algo especial, pero no sé qué. Así que me preguntaba si tú podías ayudarme a pensar en algo.

—Mmm, ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa?

—¡No puede ser! ¡Cómo no pensé yo en eso! —dijo el castaño sorprendido por tan obvia respuesta.

—Bueno, quizá sea porque eres un poco despistado —dijo la chica soltando unas leves carcajadas.

—Es una buena idea, tendremos que organizarla y necesitaremos ayuda.

—Yo me encargo de la ayuda, tú encárgate de organizar lo que haremos.

—Okay.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron y se dirigeron a sus casas.


	2. ¡Izu-chan y Tobi-chan en el plan!

El Senju llegó a su casa y entró en ésta. Al entrar se encontró con su padre.

—Buenos tardes, padre —dijo el menor.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —cuestionó Butsuma cortante.

—Es que me estaba organizando con Mito para un trabajo del colegio —mintió Hashirama, rogándole a Dios que su padre le creyera.

—Bien, pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde —ordenó Butsuma retirándose a su habitación.

—Como digas, padre.

Hashirama también se fue a su habitación. Entró en ésta, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Muy bien —murmuró para sí mismo sentándose en su escritorio—. Vamos, Hashirama, piensa.

Mientras el castaño trataba de pensar en qué hacer para la fiesta de su amado, un joven albino ingresó a la habitación del mayor.

—¿Qué haces, aniya? —preguntó el menor.

—¡Tobi-chan! Que bueno que viniste. ¿Me harías un favor? Te lo ruego —dijo el castaño con ojos de cachorrito.

—Eso no funciona en mí.

—¡Por favor! Te daré algo a cambio, te lo juro, pero ayúdame —dijo el mayor arrodillado en modo de súplica.

—Primero dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Eso es fácil, sólo quiero que me ayudes para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Maddy por su cumpleaños —dijo Hashirama como si se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

—Ni loco te ayudaré con algo que tenga que ver con un Uchiha —dijo Tobirama demostrando el desagrado que sentía por los miembros de dicho clan.

—Si fuese Izu-chan no dirías lo mismo —dijo el mayor, dando a entender que conocía el punto débil del albino.

El rostro de Tobirama adquirió un notorio sonrojo al escuchar aquel nombre, aparentemente su hermano sabía de la relación secreta que tenía con el Uchiha y, conociéndolo, podría usar eso a su favor.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás? ¿O prefieres que todos en el colegio, incluyendo a nuestro padre, se enteren de tu secreto? De que eres homosexual y estás enamorado de un Uchiha, cuando se supone que los odias —dijo el castaño, dejando al menor entre la espada y la pared, pues, cuando él se lo propone, puede dar miedo y ser tan cruel como lo requiera para obtener lo que quiera—. Vamos, hermanito, ¿lo harás?

—Maldito Hashirama —susurró para sí mismo— ¿En qué podría ayudarte? Tú eres el que está obsesionado con él, no yo, ¿qué podría saber yo que tú no sobre él? —cuestionó el de ojos rubí, sin saber en qué podría ayudarle.

—Vamos, Tobi-chan, tú no eres tonto —dijo el castaño esperando que su hermano entienda a lo que se refería—, ¿en serio no se te ocurre nada? —preguntó al notar el silencio de su hermano—. Eres el novio de Izu-chan, él podría ayudarnos —dijo el castaño algo molesto de que su hermano no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar en una respuesta tan obvia.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que te aprovecharás de Izuna? —preguntó molesto el menor por el hecho de que su hermano quiera aprovecharse de un pobre niño inocente.

—Así es, Izu-chan puede darnos información de Maddy, después de todo él es su hermano.

—¡Y eso qué! ¡No dejaré que te aproveches de Izuna! —gritó el menor molesto de las intenciones de su hermano— ¡Él es una persona inocente, no ha hecho nada malo!

—Ay, ya, no exageres Tobi-chan, no es la gran cosa —dijo el mayor tratando de convencer a su hermano—. Además —agregó—, no creo que sea tan "inocente" como dices —dijo de una forma un tanto pervertida.

—¡Maldito Hashirama pervertido! —gritó el albino— Yo no he hecho "eso" —susurró lo último con el fin de que su padre no escuchara.

—Sí, claro, lo que digas —dijo no muy convencido—. Pero debes admitir que has tenido sueños húmedos con él —dijo sacando a relucir su lado pervertido.

—Eres un maldito sucio, aniya. Yo nunca he tenido sueños sucios con nadie —dijo sonrojado.

—No mientas, Tobi-chan, que yo te he escuchado.

—¡Por eso sabes de mi relación con él! —gritó enojado.

—Y no lo niegas —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡Cállate! —gritó sonrojado a más no poder.

—Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, bien te ayudaré, pero no le digas nada a nadie, ¿entendido?

—Bien. Necesito que le digas a Izu-chan que requiero de su ayuda.

—Está bien, lo haré.

Tobirama salió de la habitación del mayor.


	3. Primera fase: completada

Al día siguiente, ya a la hora de recreo, se podía ver a un gran cúmulo de gente rodeando a una joven pelirroja.

—¿Sabes qué pasa, Hashirama?

—¿A qué te refieres, Maddy?

—En primer lugar, te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así —dijo el azabache algo molesto—, y en segundo, me refiero a por qué hay tantas personas allá —dijo señalando al cúmulo de personas que rodeaban a Mito.

El castaño volteó hacia donde apuntaba Madara. Al principio, él tampoco entendía qué pasaba, pero luego recordó la conversación con su amiga el día anterior.

—No lo sé, Maddy —mintió Hashirama.

—¡Qué dejes de llamarme así! —gritó Madara molesto.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Hashirama asustado.

—Creí que Mito era tu amiga —dijo Madara cuando notó que la persona que atraía la atención de esas personas era Mito.

—Lo es, pero no nos contamos todo.

—Iré a ver qué pasa.

— No, espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que...

—Hola, nii-san —dijo un chico acercándose al azabache.

Madara volteó en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

—Izuna... —susurró el chico.

—Hola, Izu-chan —dijo el chico castaño.

—Hola, Hashirama —saludó el menor al, según él, novio de su hermano.

—Eh, Hashirama —se escuchó otra voz acercándose al pequeño grupo.

El Senju volteó hacia donde provenía la voz.

—Hola, Tobi-chan —saludó a su hermano.

—Hola, Tobirama —dijo Izuna con un pequeño sonrojo que, por suerte, Madara no notó.

—Maldito Senju.

—Estúpido Uchiha.

A diferencia de Madara, Tobirama sí notó el sonrojo de Izuna y sonrió para sus adentros. Deseaba volver a tener a ese pequeño Uchiha entre sus brazos.

Hashirama notó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Tobirama, el castaño comenzó a sentirse incómodo, sentía que él no debía estar ahí, quería dejar a su hermano y a Izuna solos, pues notaba que ellos querían eso.

—Maddy, ven —dijo el castaño para poder dejar a los menores solos.

—Bien, pero deja de llamarme así.

—Oki, vamos —dijo tomando de la mano al Uchiha mayor para arrastrarlo lejos de los menores.

El castaño y el azabache fueron a la biblioteca. Pasaron el resto del recreo ahí.

Las clases terminaron y el castaño estaba a punto de irse a su casa cuando su mejor amiga le pidió que la acompañará ya que tenía algo que mostrarle. La pelirroja guió a su amigo a la biblioteca, al entrar, el castaño vio, sorprendido, que habían muchas personas ahí.

—Ellos nos van a ayudar —dijo Mito.

Hashirama observó a los chicos que estaban en la biblioteca, conocía a algunos, otros solo los había visto por ahí y otros ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—Tenía pensado que cada uno haga una parte del trabajo, así terminaremos más rápido —sugirió Mito.

—Está bien, supongo —dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se repartieron el trabajo. Algunos se encargarían de la música, otros de la comida, otros de la decoración, etc.

Cuando terminaron de repartirse el trabajo, cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Hashirama fue junto a Tobirama a su casa. Al llegar se encontraron con su padre, el cual los veía notablemente enojado.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Hashirama? —preguntó Butsuma.

—Lo siento, padre, tuvimos que quedarnos porque el profesor nos pidió ayuda con un trabajo —mintió Hashirama.

Gracias a Dios, Butsuma creyó la mentira de Hashirama.

—Más vale que está sea la última vez, de lo contrario me veré obligado a sancionarlos.

—Sí, padre —dijo Hashirama sonriendo.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Hashirama seguía pensando en Madara y en la fiesta sorpresa que estaban realizando.

De un momento a otro, una idea llegó a su mente; ya tenían mucha ayuda y él pensó que ya habían completado la primera fase.


	4. El inicio de los problemas

El pequeño Senju hablaba con la Uzumaki mediante papelitos en la clase. Hablaban sobre la fiesta para Madara. 

El profesor de historia notó el intercambio de papeles entre los chicos pero no hizo nada, quería ver hasta dónde llegaban.

Mientras las clases transcurrían y los chicos fingían prestar atención, Madara notó la extraña situación entre esas personas, lamentablemente malinterpretó la situación.

La clase de historia terminó y el recreo de los chicos empezó, antes de siquiera poner un pie fuera del aula el profesor los llamó.

—Chicos, he visto lo que han estado haciendo en clase —habló el hombre—. No me agrada que hagan esas cosas en clase, si quieren hablar, esperen a su recreo.

—Lo lamento, profesor —se disculpó Mito—. No fue nuestra intención faltarle el respeto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso pero lamentablemente me veré obligado a ponerles un castigo.

—Bien, entiendo, son las consecuencias de nuestros actos —dijo Mito, demostrando una gran madurez.

El profesor sonrió ante las palabras de la chica, era bueno hablar con ella, era una persona muy razonable.

Por otra parte, Hashirama no había dicho nada. Desde que el profesor los llamó ni siquiera había prestado atención a la conversación. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de entender ni una sola palabra. Sólo pensaba en una sola cosa, o, mejor dicho, persona: Madara.

—Hablaré con sus padres sobre el castigo, así no se enojarán porque lleguen tarde a casa.

—Como usted diga, profesor —la chica sonrió, tratando de convencer, indirectamente, a su profesor para que no les ponga un gran castigo.

—Como lo que hicieron no fue algo tan grave, no les impondré un gran castigo —tras escuchar eso, Mito se relajó un poco—. Pero eso no significa que me vaya a abstener de darles un castigo apropiado —y una vez más, el nerviosismo de Mito se hizo presente.

El profesor caminó por el salón, causando una leve intriga en Mito, no quería recibir un gran castigo.

El profesor dejó de caminar, frente a una ventana que daba al patio, observando a través de ésta. Abrió la boca, aunque los alumnos no lo notaron, y, cuando estaba por sentenciar su castigo, un sonido resonó en el salón. Una notificación había llegado al celular de Hashirama.

El castaño tomó su celular, ignorando por completo la situación en la que se encontraba. Su profesor giró un poco la cabeza, observando al chico. Mito sintió un escalofrío.

El joven Senju miró la pantalla de su celular, había recibido un mensaje de su hermano.

«¿Dónde estás?». Rezaba el primer mensaje, aunque no el único, lo notó al entrar en la conversación, dispuesto a responder. «Estamos en la biblioteca, ¿por qué Mito y tú se demoran tanto?». 

Decidió responder, aún ignorando su situación.

«En el salón, el profesor está hablando con nosotros». Habría dado más información pero no quería preocupar a su hermano.

—Me parece que estás algo ocupado, tal vez podamos dejar la conversación para más tarde —habló el profesor, sin demostrar estar enojado, a pesar de que lo estaba.

—Sí, claro, gracias —dijo simplemente Hashirama. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, algo asustada por la actitud que estaba teniendo su amigo frente al profesor.

—Perfecto, entonces vayan y disfruten su recreo, los llamaré a la salida —dijo con una sonrisa, que a simple vista parecería amable, pero no lo era, y Mito lo notó.

El profesor salió del salón, dejando solos a los chicos.

—Mito, vamos, nos esperan en la biblioteca —dijo Hashirama viendo a la Uzumaki, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Idiota, ¿sabes en cuántos problemas nos metiste? —preguntó la chica, algo enojada con su amigo.

—No te preocupes, el profesor entendió que estábamos ocupados —dijo sonriéndole, a veces parecía un idiota.

–¡Claro que no lo entendió, estaba enojado! —exclamó, enojada por las estupideces del Senju.

—Si se hubiera enojado lo habría dicho, ¿no crees? —dijo inocentemente.

La pelirroja suspiró, sabía que no valdría la pena tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

—Bien, vamos a la biblioteca —dijo la Uzumaki saliendo del salón, siendo seguida por Hashirama.

Tras recorrer el pasillo del colegio y poder llegar al patio para dirigirse desde allí a la biblioteca, ya que era la forma más fácil y rápida de llegar, Hashirama se distrajo, observando a cierto Uchiha.

La pelirroja volteó a ver al joven de cabello azabache. Estaba sentado con algo que parecía ser una libreta sobre sus piernas y un lápiz en su mano, tenía una mirada pensativa.

La chica tomó al castaño de la muñeca, empezando a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca, el chico la siguió sin protestar.

Ya frente a aquellas puertas que albergaban en su interior una majestuosa habitación inundada de libros, la chica lo soltó. Y ambos entraron.

Los chicos estaban reunidos ahí, esperándolos, impacientes de que llegaran y poder continuar con el plan.

Un chico rubio se acercó a Hashirama, se notaba que era menor.

—Por fin llegas, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó el chico, cuyos ojos reflejaban el mismo color del cielo.

—El profesor nos estaba hablando —respondió el Senju.

—¿De qué? —preguntó el menor.

—Ya no lo molestes, dobe —dijo un chico de cabello negro, parecía de la edad del rubio.

—¡Tú no molestes, teme! —gritó el pequeño rubio.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano? —le preguntó Hashirama, ignorando a los niños que ahora discutían, a una chica de cabello morado.

—Si te refieres al chico canoso de ojos rojos que se cree bien hetero pero se nota que es súper gay, entonces sí, si no te refieres a él, no tengo la más mínima idea —respondió la chica.

—Anko, no creo que haya sido necesario decir todo eso —dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

—Calla, Kurenai, le quitas lo divertido a la vida —se quejó Anko.

—Sí, creo que me refería a él —respondió Hashirama.

—Entonces está en la sección de historia besuqueándose con el hermano de Madara.

—Bien, gracias.

Aunque la idea de interrumpir a su hermano no era de su agrado, debía hacerlo, así podrían empezar de una buena vez por todas esa reunión.

Se dirigió a la sección de historia y, en efecto, su hermano e Izuna se estaban besando.

—Tobirama —habló algo nervioso el Senju mayor.

Los dos chicos se separaron al oír su voz.

—Hashirama —dijo Izuna con el rostro completamente sonrojado, con Tobirama sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada, sólo regresaron con los demás, algo incómodos.

Se la pasaron hablando durante todo el recreo sobre la fiesta. Antes de finalizar el recreo, alguien preguntó por lo más obvio.

—¿Dónde será la fiesta?

Y allí cayeron en cuenta que no lo habían planeado.

—Digo, necesitamos un lugar donde hacerla, ¿no? —preguntó la chica, era rubia, conocida por su carácter fuerte, además era la prima de Hashirama.

—No lo sé, Tsunade, no pensé en eso —admitió el castaño.

—¡Tonto! —se escuchó el grito de Anko.

—Bueno, yo… —empezó una chica de cabello corto, parecía tener la edad del niño rubio de antes, y se le veía tímida—. Podemos hacerlo en mi casa —se ofreció.

—No creo que tú padre te deje, Hinata —habló un chico de cabello castaño largo, tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella—. Dudo que el tío Hiashi permita algo así.

—¡Qué importa! —habló otra chica, muy similar al chico que había hablado antes, pero se veía menor—. Estoy segura de que si Hinata y yo se lo pedimos aceptará, no puede negarle nada a sus princesas.

—No lo sé, Hanabi —esta vez habló una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones—, quizá Neji tenga razón.

—Oh, vamos, Tenten —habló un chico que tenía un pequeño perrito con él, nadie sabía cómo lo habían dejado entrar—, si Hanabi dice que puede, entonces hay que creerle.

—Kiba —habló un chico de lentes oscuros—, lo mejor sería tener precaución, no podemos asegurar que su padre las deje.

—Shino tiene razón —concordó Tenten—, hay que ser prudentes.

—Aún así, lo intentaremos —dijo Hanabi, convencida de que convencería a su padre.

—Sí, lo intentaremos —dijo la otra.

Ahí finalizó la reunión, pues la alarma que indicaba el final del recreo sonó.


	5. Y las cosas no van tan mal… o eso parece

Los chicos regresaron a clases, esta vez Mito se negó a hablar con Hashirama a través de papelitos, no quería hacer enojar a más profesores.

Las clases pasaron, algo aburridas como ya era normal. El timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases sonó. La mayoría de los alumnos se apresuraron a la salida. Hashirama estaba a punto de irse también, pero Mito lo detuvo.

—Hashirama, estamos castigados, ¿recuerdas? —habló ella sujetándolo por la muñeca.

Hashirama suspiró y regresó a su asiento, dispuesto a esperar al profesor para el castigo.

[…]

—Tu hermano ha sido castigado —habló Butsuma, su voz reflejaba enojo—, ¿en qué tontería se metió?

Tobirama suspiró, no sabía que habían castigado a Hashirama, pero algo le decía que Madara estaba involucrado.

—No lo sé, padre, él y yo no vamos a la misma clase, y gracias a ti acabo de enterarme.

—Algo me dice que ese chico esta en malos pasos, vigílalo —ordenó con voz firme.

—No creo que se trate de algo malo, padre, Hashirama no haría algo así —intentó convencer.

—Solo haz lo que te digo —fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Tobirama suspiró cuando se encontró totalmente solo.

—¿Qué idiotez hiciste ahora, Hashirama? —preguntó para sí mismo.

[…]

Izuna notó un extraño enojo en su hermano.

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó.

—No, ¿por qué lo crees? —respondió de forma seca.

—Te ves algo molesto, ¿realmente no pasó nada? —volvió a interrogar.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada, Izuna, ya déjalo.

—Bueno.

A pesar de ello, Izuna conocía bien a su hermano, sabía que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía qué.

«Ellos últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, me pregunto qué hay entre ellos, parecen pareja», pensó Madara, recordando lo unidos que se veían en clase, eso, por alguna extraña razón, le causaba desagrado.

[…]

—No sé si deberíamos hacerlo —dijo Hinata nerviosa.

—No es momento para dudar, ya nos comprometimos con esto, no podemos decepcionarlos —habló Hanabi, intentando convencer a su hermana.

—Pero dudo que papá acepte.

—No te preocupes, lo vamos a convencer, podemos hacerlo —animó la menor.

—Bien, supongo que podemos intentarlo, dijo la mayor, agachando la cabeza con timidez.

[…]

Cuando llegaron a casa, Madara fue directo a su habitación, ignorando por completo a su hermano. Izuna dejó pasar el extraño comportamiento de su hermano y se sentó en el escritorio para hacer su tarea.

En su habitación, Madara sacó de su mochila un lápiz y una libreta, abrió su libreta, empezando a revisar lo que había escrito en el recreo. 

«Mis pensamientos se vuelven a cubrir de negro,  
Observo cómo te diviertes sin mí,  
Nunca me has necesitado,  
Pero yo me he esforzado en mantenerte a mi lado,  
Te he ligado a mí.

» Sé que realmente no me necesitas,  
Aún no entiendo el porqué sigues ahí para mí,  
¿Tanta pena puedo darte?

» ¿Qué debo hacer para que me quieras como te quiero?,   
¿Siquiera eres consciente de lo que siento por ti?,   
¿De lo mal que me siento cuando te veo con alguien más?,  
¿De lo mal que me siento cuando soy consciente de que solo estas a mi lado por obligación?

» Solo quiero que puedas llegar a quererme,   
De la forma en que yo te quiero,  
O al menos que seas consciente de mis sentimientos,  
Y aún así me quieras a tu lado.

» Solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos,   
Sin importar lo que yo sienta,  
Y sin importar a quienes quieras,  
Y sin importar quienes nos rodean.

» Solo quiero poder ser feliz,  
Feliz a tu lado» 

Suspiró al leer lo que había escrito, se sentía como un idiota, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Hashirama? 

[…]

—Espero que hayan entendido cuál es su castigo —dijo el profesor observando a sus alumnos.

—Sí, profesor, no tenemos problema con ello, cumpliremos con nuestro castigo —dijo Mito, con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

El profesor se retiró, dejando a los dos chicos en la biblioteca.

Mito suspiró, encaminándose a la mesa donde reposaba varios libros.

—Bien, solo debemos ordenar esto y podremos irnos —comentó ella.

Hashirama se le acercó.

—Primero deberíamos separarlos por categorías, luego los dejaremos en su sección correspondiente —sugirió el Senju.

—Bien, entonces hagamos eso —resolvió Mito.

Observaban los libros y los iban separando de acuerdo con su categoría. Cuando terminaron de hacer la separación, se repartieron las categorías para acomodar los libros en su respectivo lugar.

[…]

—Padre —llamó Hinata nerviosa.

Hiashi volteó a ver a sus hijas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él.

Hinata bajó la mirada, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

—Nos gustaría... Bueno… En el colegio hay un chico… 

—¿Tienes novio? —interrumpió.

—No —respondió ella rápidamente.

—Un chico nos ha pedido ayuda —dijo Hanabi, en vista de que su hermana tardaría más en decirlo.

—¿Y qué es lo que ese chico quiere? —cuestionó.

—Quiere hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a un amigo, pero no tiene donde hacerla, así que nos ofrecimos en dejar que la hicieran acá —comentó Hanabi, sin darle vueltas al asunto.

—¿Y por qué lo hicieron? ¿No creen que primero deberían pedirme permiso?

—Sí, pero, ya lo hicimos, no podemos defraudarlo —dijo Hanabi, esperando que eso convenciera a su padre.

—¿Cuándo?

—El veinticuatro —respondió Hinata tímidamente.

Hiashi suspiró.

—Bien.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hinata sin creérselo.

—Sí, no hay problema, pueden hacer su fiesta acá.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó Hinata.

Hiashi sonrió, le gustaba ver a sus hijas felices.


	6. Recuerdos del pasado y poemas no olvidados

Mito había terminado de ordenar los libros. Buscó con la mirada a Hashirama, pero no lo encontró.

Empezó a caminar por la biblioteca, buscando al de cabello castaño.

Lo buscó, sabiendo en qué secciones podría estar. Lo encontró en la sección de poesía, acariciando una mesa. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, decidió no molestarlo.

[...]

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar, fue hasta el y contestó.

—Aló —dijo la Hyuga.

—Hola, Hinata, ¿no? —sonó la voz de Tobirama al otro lado.

—Ah, sí —respondió ella nerviosa.

—Bien, quería saber si se va a poder hacer la fiesta en tu casa —le dijo.

—Sí, mi padre ya nos ha dado permiso -le informó.

—Bien, gracias —fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Hinata colgó el teléfono y suspiró, no estaba acostumbrada a interactuar de forma activa.

[...]

Hashirama acariciaba la mesa, un escenario del pasado afloraba en sus recuerdos.

_Aquel día Hashirama había ido a la biblioteca en busca de un libro que lo ayudase a hacer su tarea._

_Luego de encontrar el libro perfecto, buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Vio a un chico de cabello azabache sentado solo en una mesa, quiso acercarse a él, se veía solitario, quizá le hacía falta un amigo._

_—Hola —le saludó._

_El chico lo vio por apenas un segundo, antes de regresar su mirada a su libro._

_—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Hashirama._

_El chico simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

_Hashirama se sentó y empezó a leer su libro._

_—¿Qué lees? —preguntó Hashirama._

_El otro chico solo alzó el libro, dejando ver la portada, en la cual estaba escrito «Para un pueblo fantasma» de Jorge Teillier._

_—¿De qué trata? —preguntó, no reconocía ese libro._

_—Es poesía —habló por primera vez el de cabellos azabaches._

_—¿Podrías leerme un poco? —preguntó Hashirama con una sonrisa._

_Hubo un silencio, que el chico rompió._

_—No creí nunca_  
_Que vería brillar de nuevo a Venus_  
_Sobre los techos lejanos del Regimiento_  
_Ni que en la mañana_  
_Reverdecieran los pasos de la infancia_  
_Bajo esos pinos donde las ovejas lamen tiernamente el sol,_  
_Ni que una voz adolescente_  
_Me preguntara cómo se llaman las estrellas_  
_A las que nunca me he preocupado de dar nombre._

_»Tú eres el mediodía misterioso_  
_Del silencio de parque_  
_Donde vemos luchar a un niño hace años con un ganso,_  
_Allí el sol al abandonar los avellanos_  
_Nos deja los relatos_  
_De los muertos que amamos_  
_Y se me reveló tu presencia_  
_Con el mismo resplandor_  
_Del hacha con que el amigo corta leña._

_» Alguien pasa silbando_  
_Una canción que habla de nosotros._  
_Nunca me has preguntado qué será de nosotros:_  
_Sólo me has preguntado el nombre de una estrella._

_» Junto a ti he sido quien debiera haber sido._

_Hashirama quedó sorprendido, no sabía qué decir, aquello había sido realmente hermoso._

_—Vaya... Que lindo —fue lo único que atinó a decir._

_Y así fue como conoció a aquel chico, y aquel poema quedó grabado en su memoria._

—Hashirama —llamó finalmente Mito, trayendo al Senju de vuelta al presente.

—Ya terminamos —dijo él—, ya podemos irnos.

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca.

[...]

Cuando Hashirama llegó a casa se encontró a su padre en la sala.

—Hola, padre —saludó.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó claramente enojado.

—Yo... No estaba prestando atención en clase —respondió.

—Más te vale que sea la última vez —amenazó y se fue.

Cuando Hashirama estuvo solo empezó a recitar.

—No creí nunca  
Que vería brillar de nuevo a Venus  
Sobre los techos lejanos del Regimiento  
Ni que en la mañana  
Reverdecieran los pasos de...

—Lindo poema, ¿de donde es? —fue interrumpido.

—Tobirama...

—Las chicas de los ojos raros ya tienen permiso para hacer la fiesta en su casa —comunicó.

—Bien.

Después de esa conversación ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

[...]

Madara e Izuna estaban cenando, eran los únicos en casa.

—Hermano, ya no te ves tan molesto —comentó Izuna.

—Nunca estuve molesto —dijo Madara.

—Hace tiempo, tú recitaba mucho un poema, algo del nombre de las estrellas —habló intentando hacer memoria.

—Con el sol de los avellanos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—Con el sol de los avellanos, es el nombre del poema —aclaró.

—Oh.

Su conversación se detuvo, se concentraron en comer.

—¿Podrías recitármelo? —preguntó Izuna.

Madara pensaba negárselo, pero extrañaba ese poema.

—No creí nunca  
Que vería brillar de nuevo a Venus  
Sobre los techos lejanos del Regimiento  
Ni que en la mañana  
Reverdecieran los pasos de la infancia  
Bajo esos pinos donde las ovejas lamen tiernamente el sol,  
Ni que una voz adolescente  
Me preguntara cómo se llaman las estrellas  
A las que nunca me he preocupado de dar nombre.

»Tú eres el mediodía misterioso  
Del silencio de parque  
Donde vemos luchar a un niño hace años con un ganso,  
Allí el sol al abandonar los avellanos  
Nos deja los relatos  
De los muertos que amamos  
Y se me reveló tu presencia  
Con el mismo resplandor  
Del hacha con que el amigo corta leña.

» Alguien pasa silbando  
Una canción que habla de nosotros.  
Nunca me has preguntado qué será de nosotros:  
Sólo me has preguntado el nombre de una estrella.

» Junto a ti he sido quien debiera haber sido.

Izuna notó un deje de melancolía en la voz de su hermano, pero también notó la pasión con la que recitaba el poema.

—Es muy lindo —dijo—. Tú querías ser poeta, ¿no? ¿Por qué ya no quieres?

—Porque es un sueño tonto —respondió.

Izuna no dijo nada, pero él no pensaba que sea un sueño tonto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal como se menciona, el poema es «El sol de los avellanos», del libro «Para un pueblo fantasma» de Jorge Teillier.


End file.
